Wood Release: Ephemeral Garden
|image=Ephemeral_garden_Hanako.jpg |kanji=木遁・ 徒桜 前栽 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Mokuton: Adazakura Senzai |literal english=Wood Release: Evanescent Garden |english tv=Wood Release: Fleeting Garden of Blooming Flowers |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Wood Release, Ninjutsu, Hiden, |jutsu type=Wood Release, Yin Release, Yang Release |jutsu class type=Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid |users=Hanako Yagami |hand signs=Boar, Ram, Seal of Confrontation |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Manga }} The technique is a surprisingly advantageous ability crafted by the herself. This technique uses Hanako’s command over mother nature in order to perform a variety of feats. This is considered one of her most utilized techniques as it can provide defense against whatever the opponent is capable throwing at her. Often times, a garden is considered a location of serene grace, but this technique is gives life to the fact that not all gardens are locations of safety. Overview For Hanako, utilizing the Wood Release is relatively in comparison to her forms of puppetry, in any case she has created this technique for a multitude of purposes and it is one that can defeat most opponent’s on its own. To start this technique, Hanako concentrates her chakra in a downward fashion towards the ground and after its familiar reception, Hanako’s chakra spreads below the surface at an extremely fast pace. From here, Hanako’s sprouts a massive garden and due to her yin chakra, the foliage and flora grow at increasingly fast pace. Rosy, pink flora surrounds the landscape as far as the normal eye is capable of seeing. Then Hanako will use her knowledge of plant life to either combine the traits of two or more plants into a new species, or the ability to combine the traits of a plant with her own unique genetics, as her bond with nature transcends her physical form. Hanako can successfully integrate up to ten different plant within her own body at any given time and the plants themselves come from a variety of locations through our plane of existence. By weaving the necessary hand seals, Hanako will cause a genetic trait from an individual or group flowers and trees to incorporate itself into their body, usually through the skin. This trait could be almost anything, be it creating a genetic armor from coating the Hanako in hallucinogenic rose thorns, to giving them an almost complete resistance to fire like the Venus flytrap, or resistance to the cold akin tundra lichens. When combined with the Chakra Absorption ability, Hanako’s abilities using this technique become seemingly endless. Sacred Vegetation and Trees From new life to death, from purity to passion, flowers have had many meanings in myths and legends. Swelling from tender bud to full bloom, flowers are associated with youth, beauty, and pleasure. But as they wilt and die, flowers represent fragility and the swift passage from life into death. Adabana The are flowers which thrive near volcanoes and blossom with magma-red petals. They are said to grow into the true form of humanity. Within them lies enormous spiritual power. If a person is exposed to it, they can receive untold capabilities at the cost of their memories and sanity. In this state, Hanako can induce insanity within the opponent by mere touch or by secreting a powerful gas that even most Wind Release users will have trouble blustering it away. The gas from this plant spreads over an area that is a several hundred meters in diameter. Those afflicted by the gas are forever cursed with sanity and are unable to attain their lost memories. This technique is powerful enough to affect Tailed Beast without much effort. Hanako can produce this effect through each of Wood Release techniques if need be. Therefore, opponents would be weary of facing her along and even in groups as the area will turn into a large bloodbath due to absolute confusion and rage. Hanako has spliced the most beneficial genes of the Adabana into that of her own. While she is in this state, the opponent are unable to focus during combat due to the gas that Hanako's physical form constantly emits. By using taijutsu strikes, the opponent will lose their memory of the fight and will be induced into madness as the potent gas makes contact with their skin. When the Adabana gene's are combined with her puppets, the opponent will have no choice but to go on the defensive a testament to the gas' strength. The gas also works as a deterrent for those whom wish to fight in groups leads to no end in intolerably tragic defeat. The violent and amnesic nature that the opponent's have after being in contact or around Hanako proves to be nearly impossible to defend against. The genes of the Adabana are normally immersed in her puppets which gives them a shroud of doubt coupling with the effects of the flower. Aum The is a sacred flower from an vastly distant location from the middle epoch of The Isle of the Blooming Flowers that presumably has extraterrestrial origins. It often grew nestled in the crook of the roots of trees, particularly the Axis tree or the Shinju. One of its most distinctive characteristics was its soft, fuzzy leaves. Its tender stem, when gently squeezed, emitted a sticky, clear liquid that when applied to a flesh wound would make it heal faster and numb the pain. Hanako is able to heal virtually any wound due to the unique genetic structure of the plant whether it is on her physical form or on an opponent. This flower alone matches the Regeneration Ability on its own and when combined with Hanako's supernatural vitality, this genetic code gives her absolutely flawless recovery. She is able to survive obvious decapitation while reducing the pain from and it allows her to continue fighting undisturbed and unharmed. However, if the sap that Hanako produces lands on the opponent, their wounds will slowly healed as well along with the reduction of pain. Black Lily is a powerful telepathic and parasitic flower that reads a victim's thoughts, and feeds their mind a not a flawless but a highly convincing illusion of their greatest desire. This aspect is similar to the Infinite Tsukuyomi in that it grants their greatest wishes but they are cut off from outside sensations. The Black Lily feeds on the opponent's lifeforce and chakra during this process and the victim eventually dies. They create this illusion by creating a dream of the opponent's perfect life by tapping into the pleasure center of a person's brain. Overtime, the illusion grows weaker and the opponent can eventually break free. Hanako has also harvested a variant in which the illusion grows stronger overtime. Therefore, the opponent would have to break the charade faster or risk dying from the plant itself. Hanako has utilized the seed of the plant coupled with her own lifeforce to cause the plant to grow at a tremendous rate. When fired, the seed makes unnoticeable contact with the opponent and eventually goes into their blood stream. Once in the blood stream, the plant will grow faster causing a single vine to enter the opponent's brain. This technique is used in conjunction with Hanako's Very Hiden-Wood Release: Sacred Tree Sprig of Shugendō technique. Eternal Remorse Magnolia The was a unique plant located in the subterranean caverns of Kumogakure. It should be noted that these plants do not go through photosynthesis. These plants are unique in nature in that they are toxic to the touch. It is grown for its fibers finer than the most delicate synthetics and stronger than any derivative steel alloy. This plant hosts defenses that can protect it from intense fires and extreme amounts of cold. This durability has gone unnoticed in the shinobi world due to it being a Plantae. The inherent nature of this plant is that it is able to coagulate the blood of the person whom touched without the necessary precautions. Hanako has spliced this plant to augment her of defensive abilities and to protect her Wood Release techniques from the extreme elements such as intense heat and cold. Not only does this plant provides resistance against techniques such as the Gentle Fist and users of the Eight Gates, it also offers slight protection against ninjutsu that affect her body or her techniques. Each time Hanako or her techniques are destroyed, the DNA of this plant allows them to adaptive augmentation. This means that whatever damaged the object before are rendered useless after it has been destroyed once. Though powerful, this ability only works against the separate elements. Opponent's whom utilize all five of the basic natures are able to overcome the reactive adaptation components of this technique. For example, if the opponent used an Earth Release, Fire Release and Water Release against Hanako or her techniques, they would build up an immunity against the three. However, if the opponent suddenly uses a Lightning Release technique then the plant would gain an immunity to Lightning Release but will lose its resistance to Earth Release. This applies in duality to both Hanako and her techniques. This essentially makes Hanako unbeatable to shinobi whom masters only one element. Hanako's discovery of the plant has paid off in countless dividends as it naturally becomes a part of her techniques. With this plant, Hanako defense becomes powerful enough to go against Truth-Seeking Ball's without being harmed in such a fashion. Night-Blooming God Orchid The is a sacred plant found within the remote regions of the metaphysical shinobi world and it is one that blooms every 65 years. It is an astounding specimen due to the fact that it doesn’t bloom in sunlight but rather in monotonous and colorless moonlight. When this plant blooms, it absorbs the surrounding moonlight and converts the moonlight into yin and yang chakra. This allows the Night-Blooming God Orchid to perform two distinct, yet closely related functions. The first function that this flower does is produce a powerful and nigh inescapable illusion. This illusion prowess is comparable to that of the Black Lily and even the Tsukuyomi. When Hanako uses it, it produces a massive flowering tree with a stem that reaches into the upper atmosphere. This flower then produces an inescapable natural genjutsu that lasts for approximately 8 hours from then flower will wilt. It appears as a bright light the peers through the darkest crevices of the earth and the range of this genjutsu is large enough to surmise an entire continent. The orchid will lift off the ground and will levitate towards the moon with a ghastly yet shimmering aura reminiscent of a snowflake of which the sun reflects its light. Once in the air, the flower will become brighter and brighter as it harvests the anxiety of those doomed to be within its range. While in the genjutsu, the opponents will be in a flowering forest as far as the eye can see with the shimmering moonlight reflecting off the flowering forest producing a secondary genjutsu. While in this secondary genjutsu, the perception of time in regards to the brain is altered as well. The ratio of time while in this technique is 1 hour in the genjutsu is equal to 10 seconds in the real world. The secondary effect of the Night-Blooming God Orchid is that it will produce a fruit that is composed of the moons natural energy and when consumed, will grant the consumer unparalleled increase in lifeforce and chakra. The increase in life is equivalent to the hibernating period of the flower which is 65 years. Hanako has consumed the fruit 30 years ago but with her genetic splicing of the flower, the has shortened the hibernation period to a mere 8 years. She is also able to only summon the massive flowering tree only at night time. Ages ago, these enigma of a flower flourished amongst the Isle of the Blooming Flower, but now, only few plants exist on the physical plane. To those who have knowledge of the plant, they are considered priceless and are at least worth the lives of an entire army. In the pursuit of this forbidden flower, have detected the hollow ring of fundamental nothingness. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Yin Release Category:Yang Release Category:Wood Release Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Hiden Category:Defensive Category:Supplementary